


A long time ago

by horani



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Dark Past, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horani/pseuds/horani
Summary: A crack with disappointing plot and some weird moments, that are too heavy for this kind of fic.  Yesung comes back from his military basic training and starts his work as public officer. The 4 weeks he spend at the military base changed him more than anything other that happened in his life.  Attraction he felt for Kyuhyun before is now unstoppable. Will he be able to stop his feelings and give in and what exactly happened at his training?
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, KyuSung
Kudos: 3





	A long time ago

**Author's Note:**

> I create my own timelines and you just have to forget what really happened, it's a pure fiction with unskilful writing.
> 
> My first fic, don't expect much, or anything at all. Yeye is a bottom here, i also planned some heavy content, such as sexual abuse, etc. so feel warned. 
> 
> It's honestly gonna be trash, but at least i tried.
> 
> If you're unsatisfied with this story or life, you're not alone. 
> 
> I posted it first in aff

The time has come. Yesung knew that the next couple of months are going to change him, after all same thing happened to Kangin, who was already over his enlistment. He’s heard a lot about customs at the base, how to act, what to do, but he wasn’t prepared for the real thing.

Shaving his hair was nothing, letting go of his “Yesung persona” was a little difficult, but bearable, he was going to be Kim Jong Woon now, not a celebrity, but a normal man, a citizen.

His health problems made him unable to complete full military training, he was made to become a public officer, which meant 4 weeks of basic training at the military base and many months working as any other office/public worker. He hated the fact that he couldn’t join his members at the tour. The feeling made him regret not enlisting sooner, but there was nothing he could do, at least he can call or text them anytime and stay in contact with them.

There was one particular man he wanted to be connected to the most, Kyuhyun. The maknae had the special place in his heart, he loved all of the other members, but Kyu… he made him feel things. Yesung would never act on these feelings, after all he was the alfa male, masculine guy who liked girls though his last girlfriend cheated on him couple of times and left him. He liked her, but it wasn’t love, she was much more like a friend who he liked spending time with, when they broke up it didn’t upset him as much, as he thought it would. He felt bitter, but as he came back to the dorms and talked with Kyuhyun, he was better.

Kyu was his safe person, someone he always felt right with, they bonded since the first night Yesung let him sleep in his room and even though the younger teases him all the time, he also makes him feel good in a way. Actually in many ways, too many ways. Their parting before military was short and bittersweet, they hugged, cried, laughed and said sweet, yet teasing words to each other. Since then a strange feeling was creeping on Yesung from time to time, he didn’t know why.

Kim Jong Woon enlisted. First week at the army was exhausting, he was training hard and bonding with other people as one of them, not a popular singer, but an ordinary man. Everything was going ok, he was missing his friends and family, but that was it. Or that’s what he thought.

Second week started in a weird way. Over breakfast he saw people starring at him, stealing glances left and right. It was as if they saw him for the first time and he didn’t fit. His anxiety took over his thoughts. Every whisper he heard in his head was immediately making him feel exposed and just wrong. He quickly finished eating, barely touching his food, and made his way to the bathroom.

Jongwoon splashed some water over his face, he tried to reassure himself that it was all in his head, nothing real. Looking at himself, strongly griping sides of the sink he saw doors from the bathroom slowly opening. Goosebumps were all over him. It was like a horror scene, he once watched and enjoyed, he liked the fear of watching a movie, but the reality freaks the shit out of him.

-Hey, new guy! You’ve got t hurry up, they told us to go to room 4c right now, come with us. – said one of the guy he saw earlier.

Yup, I was overly conscious, they just wanted to show me the way, thank god I didn’t act as a weirdo that I am and I didn’t scream. Thinking that Jongwoon blushed the hardest he ever did in his life. He was so embarrassed by this own thought that he didn’t even notice they’ve reached their destination. It was the first time he’s been here, room 4c didn’t ring a bell to him, but he just started and every week was supposed to be different, so that’s natural.

They went in, Jongwoon felt a little push and lost his balance in the room. The door behind him closed and he heard a sound of twisting the key in the lock. He was locked, surrounded by darkness. Million thoughts went over his head, was it like a surprise party, initiation or something? He weakly called out into the space, and then a small string of light blinded him.

\- Not many times someone like you comes to the base.

Someone like me? An idol? JW thought, not being able to speak out of confusion and fear.

\- I’ve heard about you a lot, pretty face, small body and these adorable little hands. Almost like a girl, but not quite, I like your kind, we’re gonna have a great time together, you’re gonna like it…

~~~~ 3 weeks later ~~~~

Jongwoon came to his post, checked in, worked a full day and was finally able to go back home, to the dorms. While working he was constantly busy, always doing something, helping some people, showing them directions, etc., but at home, he couldn’t find excuse to stop this train of thoughts. He called his family, little brother and then decided to video chat his members. They were touring outside of the country, but looking at the time zone they’re in, a call would be possible.

The managed to connect, Hyukjae answered the call with his usual ~hueh~ which made Jongwoon smile instantly.

-Hi guys, how it the sushow?

\- Amazing as always ~hueh~. ELF made new fan projects, we’ll show you pics later, how was the training, you’re back at dorms, right? – meanwhile almost all of them came to show themselves, Hae made a fingerheart, Siwon was smiling ear to ear and Wookie was crying, it made JW appreciate all of them.

-Oh, hmm, it was.. exhausting, I couldn’t be happier to come back to Seul, yes, I’m at dorm, all by myself, so no one is annoying me here, hahaha.- He was a good actor, Siwon would approve of his performance right now, for suppressing his tears and act joyful, he should get an Oscar.

\- That’s good, we’ll be back next week, I guess, we’re going to make a little trip in between concerts, to sightsee and relax if we can - said Kangin – WE MISS YOU HYUNG – shouted crying Wookie.

\- I miss you too, be safe and healthy, enjoy yourself, bye!

After the greetings, the video ended and The singer sighted heavily. Kyuhyun was nowhere of sight, he really needed to see him even from afar, to at least feel a little bit better, but now all he could do was cry. His emotions overpowered him, he felt lonely and hurt, no one could save him.

He still sobbed when he felt a surge of heat going over his body. No, not again, I can’t. He needed a relief, his weak and trembling hands slowly pulled his pants down, his growing bulge was already leaking over his underwear. That made him tremble even more, his lips were dry and he cried silently as his small finder found the entrance. His shame began growing so much, that he almost became numb to everything going around him, he only felt the need. One finger in. It’s not enough, he was trained to endure much more, he was desperate to do it as fast as he can. Almost all of his hand was now inside his hole, moving in and out in an incredible speed. His moans filled the entire room.

\- I can’t… Ahhh, Please, no more, no, no, ahh, NO!!!- He was almost there, he could almost feel the beginning of his orgasm taking over his body, as small whimpers and his rapid breathing were escaping his mouth.

-Jongwoon Hyung?

Everything stopped in the fast revelation that he wasn’t alone. He was laying exposed, masturbating with his ass, fully exposed on his bed, his dick was leaking precum all over him and his tears were covering his whole face.

-K…Kyu? – Eyes wide open, the older started shivering and came all over himself. He didn’t know how it happened, one last tear escaped the corner of his eye and he blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~

Kyuhyun had a plan, he wanted to surprise his favorite hyung, so he didn’t join the rest of super junior on their little trip, instead he took a week for himself and came back to Korea. He expected Jongwoon to be in the dorms, so he sneaked as fast as he could, his plan was to jump on him, scare him a little and spend a quality lime together. The teasing was just his way of conveying his love to the older. He knew how conscious Yesung is of himself and expected his introvert friend to have a hellish time in the army. Over the years they bonded a lot, Kyu caught himself unknowingly looking at him all the time. When they talked he felt this exhilarating feeling. Did he want to be more than friends? Hell yeah! But he knew the older was straight or maybe, unaware bi, so he didn’t want to ruin everything by confessing. He just used every chance they could get to do fan service, either with touching his hand or just hugging him really tight, in these small moments he was sure it was mutual, but later, Yesung was acting similar with other members and Kyu was left disappointed and sad.

Now he sees his beloved hyung all naked, moaning, touching himself and using his back hole to satisfy his most primal need. He looked marvelous, as he came, his cum painted an amazing art-like painting all over his stomach. Kyuhyun couldn’t take his eyes off of him, saving this picture in his mind forever.

\- Fuck, he fainted! – he realized a moment too late, hurried to the older and put his head onto his hands. He tried to do what he can, but cpr lessons didn’t really explicit what to do in this kind of situation. Kyu was horny, he was also panicked and confused, covered his hyung and stayed by his side, praying that Jongwoon wouldn’t kill him for interruption.

Yesung slowly opened his eyes, he saw Kyu looking at him and his lips slowly curved towards a smile, until… he remember what has just happened. He rose up to a sitting position, in accident bumping head with Kyu’s jaw.

\- Kyu, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.. wait.. what are you even doing here?! – Confusion quickly became anger and embarrassment. – You were on a trip!

\- H..hyung, I came back to see you, I missed you so much, I didn’t expect to see that… Not that it was an unpleasing view, you were beautiful, no wait, I mean, I’m sorry, it’s natural, and you were alone, it’s just that… - He couldn’t stop talking, words leaving his mouth at the speed of light, he stuttered and blushed, the damn erection rose up again in his pants leaving him panting and short-breathed.

\- You saw – the revelation made Jongwoon cry again – it’s not like that, they made me like this, it’s not me, I don’t want you to see me like that and be disappointed, not you!

Yesung sobbed so hard that Kyu just had to hug him tight. He had no idea what was going on, but clearly his love hyung was hurting and needed comforting.

\- Shhh… it’s ok, hyung, I’m not disappointed, I’d never be with you, you can tell me everything or not, just whatever is fine for you, please don’t cry. – He said while slowly caressing his back and looking into his eyes. As it was the most natural thing in the world he kissed the marks tears left on Jongwoons face. Neither of them realized the fact that this action was not one of a friend, nor that Yesung was still naked and basically covered in his own cum.

\- I don’t know if I can, Kyu, it’s just so painful. It’s the time at the army, there were people who used me – the last two words left his mouth in a whisper. Kyuhyun had to try the hardest in his life not to made a sound or a gesture showing how hurt and mad he is right now. He wants to go there and kill them all. – I… I didn’t know they would do that – the older continued, stopping after each word to groan and sob even more – at first everyone was kind and then they took me to a room, they… stripped me down and started touching me. They said – Kyu couldn’t stop himself and hugged him even tighter slowly swaying himself as if he wanted to shush a baby – they said I was like a girl so I’ll be their new girl. I didn’t want it, but they started hitting my stomach so hard I couldn’t breathe. Then.. I… I must have fainted because when I opened my eyes I was turned, my ck was aching so hard and my – another sob made his words almost unrecognizable – my ass was…

He didn’t finish his sentence, he didn’t have to, maknae, knew what he meant and was furious.

\- After that I was sent to the nurse, she saw everything, I told her everything and she just said she was sorry, that’s it, sorry, ha! She told me I wasn’t the first one and won’t be last. They continued, Kyu.. every day for three weeks I was ambushed in the toilet or in the middle of the night, I wasn’t safe at any place or time. They came in groups, it’s my fault, I was too weak, I am too weak, I deserve to d…

\- No! – that was the first time Kyuhyun dared to say anything, he couldn’t see his beloved hyung blame himself – You’re the victim hyung, don’t you dare think otherwise – both if them were crying right now, the frustration and all the other feeling bottling up in both of them erupted. Their embrace was like a life raft, the only piece holding them to sanity. – Kim Jong Woon you’re amazing, no matter what happened to you, you’re still the man that I adore, that I … love.

The younger wasn’t even aware of what he just said. Yesung slowly pulled himself back, enough to look onto his eyes.

\- You love me? Really, when I’m broken, dirty and used?! – he almost shouted, too weak to actually make a sound louder that a whisper. – You really want someone like me?! Don’t touch me, go, just go!

He quickly started pushing maknae away, putting every little bit of strength he had in his exhausted body, hyperaware that he was completely naked next to the man he was always attracted to. Kyuhyun deserves better was the only thought he had in his head left.

\- That’s not true! Jongwoonie, please, look at me, please don’t turn away, just trust me. I want to be there for you, please, I’m begging you, don’t do that to me.

It was the first time he saw the younger cry so desperately.

– Kyu – eyes widely open, the older looked at Kyuhyun as if he saw him for the first time. Their sights were focused on each other, lips slowly moving closed until they met. The kiss wasn’t passionate, it was light, almost like a peck, but felt meaningful, felt right.

~~~~~~~~~

Both of them needed a good night sleep, Woonie was tired after leaving his nightmare and Kyu had no sleep for the last 2 days because of concert and his flight. They cried to sleep and woke up in the late afternoon the next day. Yesung felt like he was watched, he slowly opened hiss puffy eyes and looked above him only to see Kyuhyun starring at him lovingly. I love this many, I’ve loved him always, since the first night I touched his philtrum.

\- Oh really? – Asked the younger, smiling.

\- Did I just say it out loud? – Yesung was shocked – Yes, I’ve heard every word you’ve just said and I love you too!

Jongwoon’s lips were forming a smile until he remembered what happened.

\- Kyu… we really can’t do it – he sighted – you saw who I am last night, you now know how broken I am, what happened to me and that my body is now…

Maknae lightly put his liger onto older’s lips. – Don’t you even try to say it, nothing is going to change my feelings for you. You went through a horrible experience, you have a trauma, that needs to be taken care of and I’ll help you with that. You’re not broken and you never will be, you just need help, my help, but also a professional help, I know that for sure, if not for my therapy and you, I wouldn’t be here after my car accident. I got a second chance at life and I’m not planning to waste it by not being with you. 

Jongwoon was seriously out of words, he was right, he was so right. Kyu accepted him for who he was and maybe it’s a clue for him to do the same.

\- It’ll be a long process, you know that, right?

\- Yes, I’m aware, you’re worth the wait, hyung.

\- So… Kyu, it’s kind of touching me. – Yesung shifted his body only a little and felt a huge bulge on his tigh.

\- I’m so sorry, love, it’s just that I cleaned you and saw your body and – he started explaining.

He cleaned me, he wasn’t disgusted and I can tell he’s aroused by me. The more older tried to rationalize himself, the more e failed. He knew that sex right now terrified him, but he could help his lover.

Kyu was fighting his erection with all his mind until he felt a little touch. The small fingers gently touched his shaft, holding his balls, weighting them and gently pulling, then they went up to the head of his dick. Jongwoon’s hands danced around the most sensitive part of Kyu’s body, making him restless. Maknae moaned, it was like siren song to the Yesung’s ears, who jerked him even stronger. Older kissed him hard, first onto the lips, then on his neck, leaving a small trail of kisses in the most sensitive places. Kyuhyun was nearly there. –Hyung, ahhh, Jong…woonie… ahh! – he couldn’t stop himself, until he came really hard in hands of his lover.

He wanted more, but it wasn’t a good time, not yet, they have all the time of the world to.. –Ya! Hyung, what are you doing, stop! – Yesung seductively licked his fingers, one by one, clearly enjoying the taste of his boyfriend’s cum.

\- You’re mine. I made you come, you’re all mine. – the look of triumph showed on his face. Jongwoon has never been so stunning as right now, all Kyuhyun wanted was to claim his man, but that moment was yet to come, which both of them agreed on.

The end


End file.
